Gobblebugs
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 9b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 10, 2007 |Image file = Ep9BS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = All You Need Is... |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Grizzle-ized}} is the second part of the ninth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Cheer creates a rainbow circle on the ground that Oopsy almost steps in. Cheer stops him, explaining that this is one of her new rainbow-jumps. If you step on it, a rainbow bridge takes you wherever you want to go. Cheer explains that it still needs testing, and Oopsy volunteers. Oopsy tries to use it, but gets thrown in a bush. Oopsy is dizzy and draws a swirl on this stomach. Funshine helps Grumpy patch up his garage door. Grumpy explains that he had tried out his new rocket roller-skates, but had forgotten to open the door first. Share runs up explains that she was on Waterfall Cloud picking wildflowers when she noticed that all the flowers are gone. Share is worried about her own garden, but Funshine and Grumpy agree to help figure out what's going on. Funshine, Grumpy, Oopsy, and Cheer decide to take turns watching Share's garden. Cheer is put on the first watch even though she would rather work on her rainbow-jumps. While watching Share's garden, Cheer realizes that adding red to her rainbow-jumps might fix the problem she was having with them. Cheer leaves to work on practice her rainbow-jump, but ends up falling right in front of her friends. Share realizes her garden is unprotected and returns only to find it destroyed. Cheer apologizes, but is interrupted when Grumpy announces that he's caught one of the bugs that are destroying the plants. Grumpy shows off the Gobblebug he's captured in a jar. The Care Bears become aware that a swarm of Gobblebugs are heading this way and realize that their Gathering Tree is in danger. Grumpy, Funshine, Share, and Oopsy try to come up a plan to protect the Gathering Tree. Cheer wants to help, but as she was undependable protecting Share's garden, Funshine tells her to sit this one out. Cheer realizes that her rainbow jump was eaten by Gobblebugs, and understands how hurt Share must of felt when her garden was destroyed. Grumpy creates fog to hide the Gathering Tree, as the other Care Bears stand guard with leaf blowers. Cheer returns and wants to help, but this time she apologizes to Share. Share forgives Cheer just before the swarm of Gobblebugs appear. The Care Bears blow away the bugs using their leaf blowers. Part of the tree becomes visible, but Wingnut helps fly Oopsy up to keep the Gobblebugs off of it. Cheer sees her rainbow-jumps being eaten, but says that guarding the tree is more important. The fog lifts and the Gobblebugs attack the tree. Cheer notices that the Gobblebugs aren't eating any of the yellow flowers. Share uses her belly badge to pull out a lollipop and Cheer uses her belly badge to make it yellow. Now functioning like a magic wand, Share uses it to change the color of the gathering tree. The Gobblebugs don't like yellow, so they stop eating the tree. Grumpy creates a rain cloud and Cheer turns that yellow, too. Everything it rains on turns yellow. Funshine uses his belly badge to blast things yellow. Oopsy ask, "what about me?" so Wingnut pulls out a bucket of yellow paint and a paint roller from the compartment in his stomach. Oopsy trips and accidentally paints all of Care-a-Lot yellow. The Gobblebugs hover over Cheer's rainbow-jump, as it is the last thing that isn't yellow. Cheer uses it to send the Gobblebugs away. As the rainbow-jump doesn't work right, it instead twist and turns to make the Gobblebugs dizzy. After getting off of it, they all fly away. All the Care Bears congratulate Cheer for saving Care-a-Lot. Oopsy and Funshine agree to help Cheer work on her rainbow-jumps, and Cheer replies that together, they can "work out all the bugs." Errors * Even though the Gobblebugs don't eat yellow, when Share's garden is destroyed, damaged yellow flowers can be seen in the background. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep9BS5.png * In the final scene, Cheer is suddenly missing her hat. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep9BS4.png Trivia * This is the second time Oopsy draws a new image on his stomach, the first time was in All You Need Is.... * Grumpy does not invent or fix anything in this episode. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes